This invention relates generally to head covers and more particularly to a headwear for women to be worn either for reasons of fashion, tradition or while they are recovering from a partial or total hair loss.
It is known that women often wear a closely fitted head cover such as a turban or cap for reason of “fashion” and/or in adherence to observant belief systems. Another reason for wearing a head cover could be to conceal hair loss and baldness. Androgenetic alopecia or baldness in women may be caused by such factors as for instance aging and changes in the levels of androgens. Another cause for female hair loss may be a side effect of chemotherapy, which results in a substantial or total loss of hair. The hair loss due to chemotherapy treatment may last for several weeks or months during the treatment and afterward while new hair is growing.
Another side effect of the cancer treatment is that the scalp is extremely tender and overly sensitive to wigs and conventional hairpieces which may be hot, scratchy or cumbersome and require considerable care and attention. Conventional bandanas, scarves, kerchiefs, turbans, and terry cloth head covers have been tried but they are often not very attractive and require constant attention to keep them from slipping over the ears or down the forehead.
The present invention contemplates elimination of drawbacks associated with conventional head coverings and provision of a head cover that is designed to remain in a desired position on the wearer's head during use.